User talk:Lady Komainu
Archived Just wanted to let everyone know that I just went ahead and archived a lot of the messages from here, so I may need a reminder on what we are talking about if your post was from more than a few weeks ago haha. --Lady Komainu (talk) 22:08, February 12, 2016 (UTC) RE:Dragon Blade Hi there, Koma-chin. Well, sure, you can create your own Dragon Blade, 'cuz, hm, there are many Dragons and their kin, such as Dragon Slayers and Dragon Hybrids, so it won't be a problem to have several Light Dragons, yeah. Just tell me whats... oh, a light, yeah xD Just tell me the name of the sword (as you understand, one more Dragon Light Blade cannot exist) of yours and I will add it to the table. Have a nice day. [[User:Copycat_02|'Blackberry Cat~']] ([[User_talk:Copycat_02|'Lonesome Breaker~']]) 21:24, February 12, 2016 (UTC) Well, em, you can throw a coin to make a choice xD Well, let it be the Luminous, just like your modes :P [[User:Copycat_02|'Blackberry Cat~']] ([[User_talk:Copycat_02|'Lonesome Breaker~']]) 21:58, February 12, 2016 (UTC) Characters of Koma Inu Thank you i would like ur help fixing these things. I would also be like u to help me with my spells. JackWerewolf-13 (13/02016) Othrys Arc: Cardinal Fights Did I ever let you know who you're fighting for the Othrys Arc? If not, it's Miriam and Chase. Black Dwarf Star (talk) 01:08, February 13, 2016 (UTC) Koma Inu Character I was wondering a couple of things. I wanted to know if Alice Astor could join the guild? And could she also be the reserve member of Koma Inu's GMG team? I realize you may not want her to, because she is "technically" new, but I would love her to be included! - Chelia-chan 13:39, February 13, 2016 (UTC) GMG Hey LK, is the X800 GMG right after the Jigoku Games? If so, I would like to sign up Dex D. Draco of Purple Phoenix, Kazuya Tokomodo of Dragon Gunfire, and Kage Tokomodo of Koma Inu. Ventus (talk) 15:28, February 13, 2016 (UTC) Meow! Silos Knight? Can I have Jupiter reserved please? - Chelia-chan 17:23, February 13, 2016 (UTC) Sentinel Test I have answered the questions. Take Care HoloArc (talk) 19:29, February 13, 2016 (UTC) GMG First Round picks Currently just Kazuya and William will be my first round picks. I'll pick the third after I get my fifth team member. Black Dwarf Star (talk) 19:48, February 14, 2016 (UTC) Thingie I shouldn't be really saying this (RUUUDE DAMON)...but anyway, does Koma Inu need any reserve members? I'd set Adam to be a reserve if you wanted. [[User:DamonDraco|'Death's Surgeon死デスの公衆衛生局 ']] ([[User talk:DamonDraco|'Going To End Your Life']]) 19:50, February 14, 2016 (UTC) Oh don't worry! I was only thinking of backing you guys up :D [[User:DamonDraco|'Death's Surgeon死デスの公衆衛生局 ']] ([[User talk:DamonDraco|'Going To End Your Life']]) 20:46, February 14, 2016 (UTC) GMG TOO LATE?! I'm sorry, I didn't even know the GMG was gonna be a thing! I was wondering could I be a reserve for someone, or even still actively join up. '''The Perverted Copy Wheel Eye of Justice 22:08, February 14, 2016 (UTC) A request? You are a really great author, and I am kinda struggling with making this character of mine, Aerea. I was wondering, if you find some time, if you could possibly help me with it? I basically need help on the magic and physical abilities section, I always suck with those >.<. Thanks for reading, love you! - Chelia-chan 22:49, February 14, 2016 (UTC) . Koma Inu Member Also, could you add Alice Astor to the guild members list please? - Chelia-chan 23:35, February 14, 2016 (UTC) the games written test is done Knightwalker591 (talk) 05:51, February 15, 2016 (UTC) I'm pretty happy with my choices on the written test I spent time thinking about it and put myself in that to try to find the best way possible in my mind. If I failed horribly then I'd rather have it done knowing i did my best.